Lilit Hovhannisyan
| birth_place = Yerevan, Armenia | instrument = Vocals, piano | genre = Pop | occupation = Singer | years_active = 2006–present | label = | website = www.lilithovhannisyan.com | current_members = | past_members = | notable_instruments = }}Lilit Hovhannisyan (Լիլիթ Հովհաննիսյան), born 7 December 1987 in Yerevan, Armenia), is an Armenian pop singer. She was internally selected by the Armenian broadcaster to represent the country after having already tried to a few times in the past. Early life Lilit Hovhannisyan was born on 7 December 1987 in Yerevan, Armenia. Since she was a child, she wanted to be a dress-designer and she did her best to achieve this goal. However, she later decided to follow a career in music, as she had shown talent musically but up to that point she had been too shy to reveal it. Lilit's first step in the musical career was through the Hay Superstar show, where she came fourth. Lilit’s life-turning encounter with music happened just because her father insisted on trying her abilities in the sphere of music. Lilit’s first step in this amazing world was marked by a great contest she took part for the first time in her whole life. This new road was full of ups and downs for Lilit, but she was strong enough to overcome all the obstacles on her way, and prove that she has her say in music. In 2002, Lilit left the music school after Jrbashian, the department of piano. Afterwards, in 2005, she graduated from the department of vocal of the State Song Theatre of Armenia’s college. Later on, in 2011, Lilit graduated from the Yerevan State Musical Conservatory (YSC) after Komitas, the department of jazz-vocal. Lilit’s unique and charming voice spiced with her manner of singing, extraordinary hairstyle, optical glasses and her winning smile completes ideally her stunning image. This is exactly how charming Lilit is captured by her audience and earns their great love and attention once and forever. She is the cousin of Twitch superstar GamerMomoe. Career 2006: Hay Superstar Lilit was a finalist of the first season of Hay Superstar, the Armenian version of Pop Idol. She was eliminated on July 3, 2006, placing fourth out of the ten participants. 2011 to present Lilit has experienced several successful singles since 2011, which have helped solidify her image in the Armenian music industry. Her music videos for Too Too Too, Gnchu and Es Em Horinel have achieved over 2 million views on YouTube, and the videos for Im Srtin Asa, Te Axchiq Lineir and Eli Lilit have achieved over 1 million views. On September 29, 2013, Lilit will perform a solo concert entitled 'Top Stars of Armenia' alongside Mihran Tsarukyan in Los Angeles, California at the Pasedena Civic Auditorium. Personal life Lilit married Armenian songwriter and record producer Vahram Petrosyan on June 29, 2011. Discography Studio albums Singles * "Voch-Voch" (2011) * "Nran" (2011) * "Mayrik" (2011) * "Im Srtin Asa" (2012) * "Too-Too-Too" (2012) * "Te Aghjik Lineir" (2012) * "Es Em Horinel" (2012) * "Qez Mi Or Togheci" (2013) * "Requiem" (2013) * "Gnchu" (2013) * "Eli Lilit" (2013) * "Elegia" (2013) * "Qez Khabel Em" (2014) * "Armenian Girl" (2014) * "Indz Chspanes" (2014) * "De El Mi" (2014) Awards and achievements Here is chronologically the awards Lilit Hovhannisyan has received so far. * 2007: Finalist of the project of Hay Superstar. * 2008: The Grand Prize winner of Yntsa contest. * 2008: The Revelation of the Year in the Armenian National Music Awards. * 2009: The song "Nran" (by Lilit) came to be known as The Most Downloaded Song. * 2009: The Best Singer of the Year in the Armenian National Music Awards. * 2009: The Best Soundtrack of the Year (Spanvac Aghavni/Սպանված Աղավնի) in the Armenian National Music Awards. * 2010: The Most Desirable Armenians prize. * 2011: The Best Duet of the Year in the website of Hayfanat. * 2011: The Best Duet of the Year (inchu em qez sirum) featuring Mihram Tsarukyan according to Dar 21 TV Music Awards. * 2012: The Best Female-singer of the Year according to De Facto magazine. * 2012: The Best Video of the Year (Te axchik lineir/Թե աղջիկ լինեիր) according to Dar 21 TV Music Awards. * 2012: The Best Female-singer of the Year according to Dar 21 TV Music Awards. * 2012: The Most-discussed and popular female-singer of the Year according to Argamblog. * 2012: The best video of April (Too-Too-Too/Թու,Թու,Թու) according to Armenia Public TV "First Channel". * 2012: The best video of September (Te axjik lineir/Թե աղջիկ լինեիր) according to Armenia Public TV "First Channel". * 2012: The best video of December (Ես եմ հորինել /Es em horinel) according to Armenia Public TV "First Channel". * 2013: The 2013 Best Video (Es em Horinel) in the Armenian Pulse Music Awards". * 2013: The 2013 Best Song (Es em Horinel) in the Armenian Pulse Music Awards". *2013 - The Best Female Singer of the year according to Armenia Music Awards External links *Lilit Hovhannisyan on Facebook *Lilit Hovhannisyan on Twitter Category:Artists Category:NVSC 13 artists